


The Future Best Lawyer and the Future Best Photographer

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Gia plot out their futures [Gia/Emma, post-series, spoilers apply].</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Best Lawyer and the Future Best Photographer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply. Written for Mara/PR Femslash Ficathon 2016, and I hope that you like it!

 

\--

 

Gia double checked that she had selected the right box one last time, moved her mouse so the pointer hovered over the ‘submit’ button, took a deep breath… and clicked.

That was it.

Now all she had to do was hope that Emma wouldn’t kill her.

\--

“Emma!” Gia opened the door with her left hand—the snacks (vegan cupcakes, her first time baking, hopefully she wasn’t going to accidentally poison her girlfriend) were in her right. “You’re here early.”

“Sorry.” Emma grimaced as she took the cupcakes. “My bike is still in the shop, and this was the only time my dad could take off so he could drop me off.”

“Never apologize for spending more time with me.” Gia moved in, kissing her girlfriend quickly on the lips. “Now, are you ready to finish that admissions essay?”

“Maybe after a snack.” Emma’s face was radiant as she inhaled deeply, then placed the cupcakes on the kitchen table. “Gia, these smell amazing.”

“Yes, well.” Gia smiled. “I’m a pretty experienced chef.” 

“Of course you are.” Emma gave her A Look over her cupcake. “Now, have a cupcake yourself so I can kiss the excess frosting off your lips, and then we’ll get to work.”

Gia suddenly loved vegan cupcakes more than anything in the world (except Emma, of course).

\--

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s solid work, Emma.” Gia flipped through the pages, neatly typed except where Emma had made annotations in sparkly pink ink. “You’ve outlines your goals, your examples are relevant, and your conclusion made me gasp out loud—and you know how hard it is to get me to do any emotions others than smug and cool.” Emma rolled her eyes, and Gia winked at her. “All you have to do now is type up your final revisions and email it to the school. And then, my love,” Gia said as he leaned forward, “you will have finished your college application to your dream school.”

Emma looked away.

That… was not the reaction Gia had been expecting. Or hoping for. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

Her girlfriend stared at the print out. “Nothing. I mean.” Emma sighed heavily. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Gently, Gia reached out for Emma’s hand. “You wanna try talking it out, then?”

“I have dreamt of attending Angel Grove University’s Art program since I was fourteen.” She was still holding Gia’s hand, but Emma sounded very far away right now. “And you’re right. I’ve been working on it in what scraps of free time I have. But now…”

“But now?”

“Gia, it’s so far from here!” Emma blinked rapidly, then huffed. “I’m gonna miss my dad, Noah and Jake, Troy, Orion, and especially you.” Now she sighed. “I still want to go. I’m just not sure if I can deal with four years away from all of you.”

“Cars exist. Buses exist. Your bike will be fixed in a week.”

“Gia, it’s not quite the same.”

“Well,” and this was not how Gia had meant to break the news, but what else could she do? “Would you feel better knowing your girlfriend is going to be a pre-law student at Angel Grove this August?”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Gia, don’t do that. You shouldn’t feel like you have to—”

“I’m not. AGU happens to have one of the best law schools in the state,” Gia assured her. “But I have to admit, the possibility that we don’t have to do the long distance thing for four year—well, more than four in my case—does seem nice.” She squeezed Emma’s hand tenderly. “It’s my choice to go there. No one else’s. But I thought you might want to know that if everything works out and you get accepted, you won’t be alone.”

Emma laughed softly. “You say you’re smug and cool, but let’s be real. Your default emotion is dork.”

Gia pretended to sulk. “Hey, now. You should be nicer to the future best lawyer in the world.”

“Yeah, well, the future best photographer in the world does what she wants.” Emma leaned in to kiss Gia, nice and slow. “I appreciate it. But I may not get accepted, which means we’ll still separated.”

“Well, then we’ll do the long distance thing. I can deal with that.”

“… Okay. Okay.” Emma kissed her again, then gather her paper. “In that case, I have an application to finish."

\--

Two weeks later, Gia was at Ernie’s Brain Freeze when her phone buzzed. She unlocked it, and there was one text from Emma.

She read the subject line (I GOT IN!!!!!!!!!!!), and then started screaming in joy.

A nearby teenager scoffed at Gia’s joy. “Dork.”


End file.
